darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Serious Talk About Spark Bonding
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark walks into Cubricon, unusually clean and shiny. Also very alert to the locals after the little trip for Weldbond that may have stirred them up a bit. He moves toward that building where the doc hides out doing her medical thing. Lifeline is back to work in the clinic, no surprise there. Of course, the surprise may arrive when she sees Shark are clean and shiny. It IS a rare thing, after all. Shark flashes the doc his best, friendly smile he can muster as he steps into the clinic. "Hey doc. How's it going?" he asks, sounding honestly curious. Lifeline says, "Hello, Shark. It's go..." She turned as she started to speak, and stops abruptly. "Well."" Shark takes a seat on a table, looking relaxed. "Chaoatic?" he asks, fishing for the reply she was probably looking for by his estimation. Lifeline hehs faintly. "Not as much here as you'd expect. I suspect it's because the civilians refuse to let anyone damage this clinic. What brings you here looking fresh from the wash?" Shark nods a bit, "Er so I've this question for you, that I'm not sure you can answer." he pauses, figuring out how to ask it, "Spark bonding, I've heard about it from some vets but they weren't very descriptive. Was curious if you knew anything about it, how it works, what it does to those that participate in it." he looks a little embarrassed to be asking, "And uhm.. any other details about stuff that could happen during a bonding would be nice to know." Lifeline just sits there for a moment staring at Shark. Okay, you've successfully rendered her momentarily speechless. Lifeline says, "That ... is not something anyone has asked in a very long time. I will need a bit of time to compile what I've read and learned." Shark nods to Lifeline, lowering his voice. "I'd appreciate that and trust this is just between you and I." he smiles a truly genuine way. ---- It's been some cycles since Shark came here to talk to the doc about something that must have set her back a good deal. So he arrives, knocks on the door, then let's himself in. "Doc?" Lifeline promptly sets down the used part she'd been idly fiddling with. "Come in, Shark." Clearly she'd been waiting for him to arrive. Shark makes sure the door shuts behind him, "Did I catch you at bad time?" he asks. Lifeline shakes her head no. "Of course not. I've been waiting." Shark nods as he leans up against a table. "Yeah? So got some information about that question I had then?" he asks. Lifeline says, "Yes." She stands and paces a bit. "Have a seat," she says as she gestures to the bench she just vacated. "I wasn't able to compile nearly as much as I thought I would." Shark hmms softly and takes a seat, "Anything you can tell me would be helpful." he smiles genuinely to her. "Sort of surprised you haven't asked me why I want to know..." Lifeline just raises an eye ridge at Shark. "Did you forget where I live? Don't ask don't tell isn't just a suggestion around here." She crosses her arms. "Okay, do you want the nutshell first?" Shark shakes his head, "I don't forget stuff like that." then repeats what he said the other day, "Spark bonding, how it works, what it does to those that participate in it. Any other details about stuff that could happen during a bonding." Lifeline says, "Well. I'll be blunt with you. For all of the different stories and myths and legends I've heard about it, I have yet to see personal firsthand proof that spark bonding actually exists or can happen. Now, I could tell you all of the stories I've heard, but they'd be only that. Stories." Shark nods slightly to this. "Stories from those that possibly experienced it?" he asks carefully. Lifeline shakes her head no. "The stories have never been first hand. Always happened to someone else, somewhere or some when else." Shark hmms, "Maybe too ashamed to admit it was them." he notes and sighs. "All right, tell me anything I can use if you would doc?" Lifeline says, "Possibly. Though you'd think in come cases I would have found physical indications of something anomalous. But anyway. The most common story I get around here is that two individuals -- through methods that vary from mundane to truly bizarre and disgusting -- actually manage to exchange small amounts of the energy from their sparks, making both synchronized and able to detect the other over great distances." Shark hmms softly, listening quietly. He nods to your words. "On the first bond attempt or is it something that takes time since the sparks would have to get used to each other and really get into that in synch state?" Lifeline frowns at Shark. "How should I know? That's just what I've heard." Shark holds his hands up on a 'hey now just asking here' sort of way. "Sorry." he frowns. Lifeline says, "My turn. Why are you suddenly so interested in spark bonding? Hm?" Shark looks at you quietly for a long moment, trying to figure out how to word this and not earn some sort of ire from someone he considers a friend and trusts more than he even does himself. He sighs, "Because Lifeline, I think I experienced it." he raises his hand, touching the curved outward section of his chest that makes up the back windshield area of his car form and also serves a double purpose in his sub form. "I love her. But I don't feel the connection of which you speak." Lifeline raises an eye ridge. "What did you feel?" Shark cocks his head a bit, "Like during?" he asks, not sure exactly what you are asking him. Lifeline waves a hand. "At any point. Anything that was...anomalous." Shark has to gather his thoughts a moment. "I wanted her to accept me for all that I am.. and well.. something about showing her my spark felt right to me." he pauses the continues, "I felt like my spark was drawn to hers. They touched and the sensation was so overwhelming I really couldn't process all that was going on. But it did feel very pleasant, pleasurable." Lifeline shakes her head slightly. She's not about to lecture the mech like a sparkling, as much as she wants to. Damn careless fool. "Anything directly affecting your spark is VERY risky, Shark. Just keep that in mind, all right?" Shark knows that tone all too well. He frowns at her. "But it is mine to risk, isn't it. I wasn't harmed. Neither was she. I would think at least you'd be a little happy for me." sounding a little hurt. Lifeline says, "I am. I'm glad that you've found someone. And yes, your spark is yours to risk. Doesn't mean I don't panic a little bit internally when I find out you went into a situation without knowing the possible consequences." Shark nods a little, losing a bit of the frown. Hand dropping from his chest to the table under him. "Sometimes Lifeline you just got to trust instincts and that the one that made our progenitors knew what he was doing and guides us through such things." Lifeline says, "I think that's why this kind of thing is considered myth, Shark. Don't you remember the creation factories? Cybertronians for the most part aren't progeny. They're built in factories." Shark notes, "According to Xaaron, I was created with his guidance. The factories didn't have anything to do with me coming online." Lifeline ahs. "Then you are one of the lucky ones, Shark." Shark considers that a few moments, "I suppose so. I got built in brothers too, didn't even know that until Xaaron told me." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs